The invention is concerned with manufacturing brake pads, in particular for disc brakes.
According to the art, brake pads for disc brakes usually are composed of a carrier plate, e.g. made from steel, and a brake lining which is pressed against the disc in order to generate braking action.
According to the prior art such brake pads are manufactured by producing first a carrier plate comprising its final dimensions (i.e. the dimensions in the final brake pad) and, thereafter, the lining is attached to the carrier plate, wherein the lining also has already its final dimensions. The attachment is e.g. obtained by a glue.
According to this known method of manufacture, each brake pad is completely finished at the manufacturer's premises and then shipped to the distributors and final users. This causes a complex and laborious stock keeping of several sizes of brake pads.